vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lizardfolk
Summary Lizardfolk are reptilian humanoids native to the world of Toril that tended to dwell in semi-aquatic environments (such as swamplands and coastlines). An exceedingly practical folk, they did not desire riches or knowledge that didn't have use in normal day-to-day survival activities. Their people were hardy, and could adapt to most environments- so despite being dominated culturally by the likes of humans, dwarves, and elves, they rarely held complaint for the lands leftover for their dominions. Generally, value in lizardfolk culture was based on how good something was to eat. Their search for food was never-ending, and could often be befriended easily after a meal. Because of this simple visceral behavior, Lizardfolk often had difficulty adjusting to "civilized life", and came off as savage, uncivilized. This was not the case, however- they were rarely evil and even saw it as their duty to teach "softskins" of the proper way to live. Above all else lizardfolk are disorganized and unruly- their tribe was led by whoever opted to become leader last, and their battle tactics often saw them marching as an unorganized mass of scale and spear. Despite their religious roots, few tribes were lead by clerics, and instead such creatures (called Shamans) often served as advisers and lieutenants. Their people, despite not being evil, could often be found under the control of a "Lizard King"- a variant of Lizardfolk gifted with demonic blood. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A | 9-A | 8-C, up to Low 7-B Name: Lizardfolk, Reptile Men Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Varies, standard lifespan ends shortly after 80 years Classification: Reptilian Humanoid Powers and Abilities: |-|Lizardfolk=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adaptation, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Natural Weaponry, Stealth Mastery |-|Shaman=All base abilities plus Magic, Holy Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect incorporeal, intangible, abstract, and conceptual creatures), Plant Manipulation via Plant Growth, Animal Manipulation and Summoning via Conjure Animals, Metal Manipulation via Heat Metal, Weapon Creation via Spike Growth, Smoke Manipulation via Fog Cloud, Fire Manipulation via Produce Flame, Shapeshifting |-|Lizard King=All base abilities plus possibly Abstract Existence (Type 1, forged from the blood of a Demon Lord akin to Zuggtmoy, the Lady of Rot), Soul Manipulation and Absorption (Capable of absorbing the life force of enemies via their trident), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect incorporeal, intangible, abstract, and conceptual creatures), Corruption (Type 1) |-|Peak Examples=All base abilities plus Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect incorporeal, intangible, abstract, and conceptual creatures), Holy Manipulation, Magic, Subjective Reality, Reality Warping, Rage Power, Statistics Amplification, Social Influencing, Power Nullification vs Holy enemies, Martial Arts, Damage Boost via Smite, Damage Reduction, likely many others Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to casters of Burning Hands) | Small Building level+ (Superior to casters capable of using Conjure Barrage) | Small Building level+ (Superior to Shamans) | Building level (Powerful tribe leaders tend to be comparable to casters of Cone of Cold), up to Small City level+ (Evidence of Divine Champions of Talos being lizardfolk- the tribe leader Redeye, King of the Lizard Marsh in 1372 DR, was one such Divine Champion) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can push over 900 kg) | Class 1 | Class 5 (Can push over 1 metric ton) | At least Class 5, likely far higher Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class+ | Small Building Class+ | Building Class, up to Small City Class+ Durability: Wall level | Small Building level+ | Small Building level+ | Building level, up to Small City level+ Stamina: Superhuman, comparable to adventurers who can endure impalement, loss of limb, and other extreme forms of punishment and still manage to fight and press on, can hold their breath for up to fifteen minutes Range: Tens of meters | Hundreds of meters | Tens of meters | Varies greatly, up to several kilometers Standard Equipment: Various weaponry, and they often have access to optional magical equipment | Various magical apparatuses Intelligence: Below Average to Average | Average | Average | Varies greatly, up to Genius Weaknesses: Easily enticed by food and the prospect of a good meal Key: Lizardfolk | Shaman | Lizard King | Peak Examples Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Monsters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Holy Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Plant Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Metal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Dungeons and Dragons